The present invention relates to a hair processing accelerator which irradiates heat to a head of hair, thereby to accelerate the processings of hair perm, hair dyeing, hair drying, and the like, when the processings are performed at a barbershop or a beauty salon.
Conventionally, when the hair processings of hair perm, hair dyeing, and hair drying are performed at a barbershop or a beauty salon, heat is irradiated to a head of hair by a heater or the like, to accelerate the processings. As a device for irradiating heat to a head of hair, there are a hair processing accelerator described in Japanese Published Patent Application (Examined) No. Hei. 4-644, in which a ring-shaped heater irradiates heat with rotating around a head part, to warm a head of hair, and a hair processing accelerator described in Japanese Published Patent Application (Examined) No. Hei. 7-32729, in which plural separated heaters for irradiating heat to respective parts of both sides, a rear part, and a top portion of a head part, to warm a head of hair.
However, when the processings of hair perm or hair dyeing are performed to a head of hair, heat needs to be irradiated to a hairline in order to accelerate the processings. In this point, according to the conventional hair processing accelerator described in Japanese Published Patent Application (Examined) No. Hei. 4-644, in which a ring-shaped heater performs an eccentric rotational movement at a shaft as its center, to warm a head of hair with rotating around a head part, heat is not uniformly irradiated to a hairline around the head of hair. Further, also according to the hair processing accelerator described in Japanese Published Patent Application (Examined) No. Hei. 7-32729, the heaters positioned at both sides and a rear part of the head part are not enough to uniformly irradiate heat to a hairline around a head of hair, similarly as in the above. Further, according to the hair processing accelerator described in Japanese Published Patent Application (Examined) No. Hei. 7-32729, plural heaters are arranged as if they surround a head of hair, which results in a wide placing area. Therefore, there arises a problem of no room for the storage at a small barbershop or beauty salon.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair processing accelerator which can uniformly irradiate heat to a hairline of all circumferences of a head of hair, and the placement area of which can be diminished at the placement.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a hair processing accelerator comprises, a first heater unit for a head top, which is fixed to a body, having a first heater 1 for a head top of an approximate semicircular shape for irradiating heat to a head top of a head of hair, and second and third heater units for a hairline having a second and a third heaters for a hairline of an approximate semicircular shape, which are fixed rotatably to respective top portions of the first heater unit, for irradiating heat to a hairline part of both sides of the head of hair.
Therefore, it is possible to irradiate heat to a hairline of all circumferences of the head of hair of a person to be washed.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the hair processing accelerator described in the first aspect, wherein the hair processing accelerator is inserted to a top portion of a stand via a supporting rod connected to the hair processing accelerator, to be movable on a floor face with the stand.
Therefore, it is possible to place the present hair processing accelerator at any place.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the hair processing accelerator described in the second aspect, wherein the accelerator body for hair processings can be tilted backward and forward to the supporting rod at a supporting shaft as its center, and rotation of the supporting shaft is locked, thereby to fix the tilted position of the accelerator.
Therefore, it is possible to move the hair processing accelerator backward and forward according to a head position of the person to be washed, thereby to sufficiently irradiate heat to a head top portion of the head of hair of the person to be washed.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the hair processing accelerator described in first to third aspects, wherein each of the second and the third heater unit for a hairline can rotate within a range from a state, in which each of the second and the third heater units for a hairline forms an angle 45xc2x0 with the first heater unit for a head top, to a state, in which the second and the third heater units for a hairline are located in the same plane, and the second and the third heater units for a hairline form an approximate circular shape, and can irradiate heat to each side of the head of hair at a desired position within a the rotatable range.
Therefore, it is possible to control each position of both of the heaters for a hairline according to a position of a head of the person to be washed, to uniformly irradiate heat to a hairline of the head of hair of the person to be washed.
According to the accelerator according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the hair processing accelerator described in the fourth aspect, wherein the second and the third heater units for a hairline are rotated from a state, in which the second and the third heater units for a hairline are located in a face which forms an angle of about 45xc2x0 with the first heater unit for a head top, to a state, in which the second and the third heater units are located in a plane which is in parallel to the first heater unit for a head top as well as in parallel to each other, to be in a storage state.
Therefore, it is possible to diminish the placing area of the hair processing accelerator, thereby to avoid occupying much space at the placement.